1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bracelets and similar decorative objects fabricated by weaving or knotting a plurality of cords.
2. Related Art
Various objects are used as decorations or to adorn the body. In some instances, these articles are formed by weaving or knotting a plurality of cords together to form a body or structure of the article. For example, fabric or textile cord or string may be woven to form a decorative article.
Decorative elements may also be interwoven into this structure. Traditional methods for fabricating such articles involve knotting or weaving around a decorative element to secure the element to the article. In this method, the knotting or weaving surrounds the decorative element, which is not desirable for durability and aesthetic reasons. Furthermore, some types of decorative elements cannot be secured to a textile article using traditional methods.
Traditional methods have other drawbacks as well. This is due to the fact that decorative elements must generally be secured by weaving or knotting around the elements. The required weaves or knotting surround each decorative element which distracts from the decorative elements.
Thus, what is desired and disclosed herein is a decorative bracelet and method of fabrication without the limitations and drawbacks of the traditional articles and methods.